Tank:R25 GAZ-74b
Front right image:SU85b.b.jpg Front left image:SU85B-c.jpg Rear right image:SU85B-d.jpg TRear left |InTheGame_pros= * Extremely good top gun in most categories, equivalent to a Tier V TD or Tier VI tank guns. * Good acceleration, turn rates, and overall mobility * Good camouflage values |InTheGame_cons= * Nearly no armour, very vulnerable to HE shells * Limited gun depression and elevation * Stock gun is easily damaged * Ridiculously expensive guns, most costing above 50,000 credits |InTheGame_performance= The SU-85B is a long range sniper, much like its predecessor the SU-76M. Compared to his predecessor it has a better engine and a bigger punch, but it sacrifices top speed, accuracy, gun depression and elevation for it. The SU-85B has much less problems with fast light tanks, partly due to its better performance and higher health, partly due to the fact that it will usually face larger and slower opponents. Due to its much better acceleration it feels much more nimble and is able to reach its top speed within a few seconds. It has a wider gun arc at the expense of less gun depression and elevation, which diminishes its performance on hilly ground. The SU-85B is one of the few tanks with such a small gun elevation that it feels like a handicap. While playing the SU-85B you should always remind yourself that you're driving a small but fast tin can with a huge gun. Your only defences are your good camouflage and good mobility, so don't hesitate to run away if the enemy comes too close or when its foreseeable that the situation will turn against you. Your biggest vulnerability are HE shells, as you will usually die from the first hit. Consequently, the SU-85B is a common victim of arty fire, forcing the player to change position every few shots. This isn't too much of a penalty as its awesome gun not only allows to snipe effectively but it can also kill most enemies within 2-3 shots, making the SU-85B a formidable ambusher. |InTheGame_research= * The 57mm gun carries over from the SU-76. Install it immediately as you will need the penetration. * The 9RM radio also carries over from its predecessor. * Research the engines first, as they are inexpensive and give you great mobility. * Research the suspension. * If you stay with the 57mm after researching the first 85mm is a matter of play style. * Don't skip the second 85mm, or you will miss out on the best gun for any tier 4 tank. |InTheGame_equipment= Tank Gun Rammer, Binocular Telescope, Camouflage Net, Experimental Optics, Wear-Resistant Gun Laying Drive, Innovative Loading System, Enhanced Gun Laying Drive, Enhanced Torsion Bars 1 t Class, Cyclone Filter, Medium-Caliber Tank Gun Rammer, Binocular Telescope, Toolbox, "Wet" Ammo Rack Class 1 |History= The SU-85B (really the GAZ-74b), was a prototype based on the SU-76. The second variant (GAZ-74b), was similar to the SU-IT-76, recommended by NII-13. The vehicle had a low silhouette, was well-armoured (45mm glacis plate) with sloped armour, and was armed with the 76 mm S-1 Gun (the same gun was mounted on the serially produced SU-76i). The new tank killer was to receive the GMC-71 diesel engine. The GAZ-74b was built, underwent factory testing, and on the whole approved by military personnel. Under the designation SU-76-I (not to be mistaken for SU-76i) or SU-74, it was subjected to government tests. However, in 1943, the arming of these vehicles with the 76 mm gun with a long barrel (41-calibres) was already considered inadequate for combat with heavy German tanks. The cost significantly exceeded that of the SU-76, which was already being mass produced. Therefore, the fate of the GAZ-74b was sealed. |HistoricalGallery= image:SU-85B (GAZ-74) varient 1.gif SU-85B (GAZ-74) variant 1 image:SU-85B (GAZ-74) varient 2.gif SU-85B (GAZ-74) variant 2 |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= Early Soviet TD design }} Category:USSR Tanks